


Forgotten Girl

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [17]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, ETNuary, Gen, another world - Freeform, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Tana doesn't know why she died. Fortunately, someone else does.
Series: ETNuary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Forgotten Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tana Day!!
> 
> Cw: Left behind, panic, gore, death.

What did I do? What did I do!? What did I do-

…

With no emotion, his big knife swings across my stomach.

What did I do!?

I don’t know what I did-

Voices pounding in my head, I can’t stop screaming confusedly at myself.

Didn’t I help? I tried to, was I not enough?

Shock keeps the pain away.

Physically-

Why did it have to end like that!?

So-so senselessly-

Slowly, I turn over onto my side.

It’s sunny out.

My hands weakly splay in the grass…

Where did my friends go.

Did they-

Did they leave without me?

Heartache.

Come on, guys…

You just left my body here?

No one is gonna find it!

My legs wobble as I stand up.

How-

How am I supposed to get back!?

I don’t remember if the portal there was one way-

Is Sireen still even here?

“Hello? Hello, anyone-“

I sound hoarse.

Like I’ve been lying on the lawn for a _lot_ longer than just one hour.

“I’m kind-of lost…I think-“

I take a few steps.

Try not to fall flat on my face.

“ANYBODY!!!!”

This is scary!

I start to run-

“IS ANYBODY OUT HERE!?”

Okay, this is not scary, this is just creepy-

Scared, I rush toward the house.

Light ripples over my shoulders, making me shiver-

I pound into the Lounge or whatever, that I never wanted to see again.

Nobody’s home.

“…!?”

This is weird!

But-

The sun’s up here too.

Does-

Does that mean-

_They did it-_

“Tana!??”

“Hey!!”

I spin and am knocked to the ground by the force of Liza’s hug!!

“You’re hereeeeeeee!!!!!!”

“I am!”

I-I’m here…

“And you’re okay!”

That’s Gabbie?

“Girl, you died!?”

“It’s a gruesome story-“

“Oh no”.

“Ohhh yes”.

She’s not kidding.

The nasty gap in her heart is no joke.

“When!?”

“Right after you”.

“Ouch-“

“Yeah”.

Yikes.

“You both okay?”

“I’ve got my head on straight”, Liza cheerfully reassures me.

Gabbie groans.

“I am…something”.

“Aw man. I was hoping _you’d_ at least get out”.

“I know…”

She pouts.

“I wanted to get out too”, Liza adds sadly.

“I wanted to know why Joey did what he did”.

Right.

He voted for her.

Didn’t he?

He certainly was vocal about it.

“Well, _I_ want to know why _I_ died, so-“

“I know why”.

Gabbie’s face twists into fury.

“Joey, again, and Andrea R.

They had to pick somebody to betray, and they-“

My stomach plummets.

“Chose…me”.

**Author's Note:**

> 421 VS. 408 Words.


End file.
